Hiccup the god of love!
by Faithfury
Summary: Hiccup wants a cool gift to give Astrid for her b-day so he gives her one that she loves. Read to find out what it is. This is a lemon just so you know!


Hi I'm faithfury and this story is called hiccup the god of love.

* * *

Hiccup is the god of love and wants to give Astrid a good present for her b-day. What to give her he wonders with one day left to make something for her. Hiccup comes up with marry her. Hiccup made a ring and went to the hoffersons house and asked" if he could marry Astrid". the hoffersons said "ok the wedding will be next week".Hiccups dad knows and Astrid is a little Happy.

* * *

After the wedding!

* * *

Hiccup went over to Astrid and said" I have something to give you for your B-day Astrid". Astrid said" that was last week". hiccup said "I know but it is really nice". Astrid said "fine were is It"? Hiccup said" in our room". Astrid went in the room and sat down on there bed. Hiccup came in and said "for your Birthday I wonted to give you the best night of your life". Astrid said "let me guess have sex with you"? Hiccup said "yah and it would be nice". Astrid said "did you do this to keep me from being band from the village"? Hiccup smiled.

* * *

**_this is the lemon!_**

* * *

Hiccup said "will you have sex with me"? Astrid just said "ok if this is my present from you". Hiccup said "yes it is". Astrid pulled her cloths off first leaving her in her underwear. Hiccup pulled his cloths leaving him in his underwear too. Hiccup smiled at Astrid. Astrid smiled back. Hiccup pulled his underwear down and showed Astrid his dick. Hiccups dick was huge it was larger and longer than nightmares. Hiccup went over to Astrid and hugged her. Hiccup un clipped Astrid's breasts letting them touch his chest. Hiccup could hear Astrid's breaths start to become heavier. Since hiccup was the god of love he knew what everyone wanted that would make sex a lot funner to them. Hiccup knew Astrid wanted him to touch her breasts and feel them. So he moved his hands to her breasts and felt them and touched them. Astrid just hugged him. Hiccup put his arm around Astrid and rubbed her back making her shiver with delight. Hiccup slowly moved his hands to Astrid's last peace of underwear and pulled them down making them both nude in front of one another. Astrid looked down to see her underwear was gone and on the floor. Astrid said "wow I did not even feel you do that". Hiccup said "you have not felt me do anything yet". Hiccup lifted Astrid up off the floor and put her over his shoulder. Astrid was then put on the bed by hiccup. Hiccup laded back and let Astrid stroke his dick. To hiccup it felt amazing. Astrid started to kiss the head of his dick. Astrid slowly moved her head down hiccups massive member. Once half of hiccups dick was in her mouth she gagged. But hiccup put his right had over to Astrid's hair and moved her head lower till she had the whole dick in her mouth. Astrid started to try to pull her head up but it was hard with a mans strong hand in her hair. Astrid started to choke on his dick. So hiccup pulled Astrid's head up and pulled her into a hug as he said "hay hay it is ok I'm here I'm here". Hiccup realized that he could have killed his wife. Hiccup grabbed Astrid and turned her around and started to lick her pussy slowly. But to make it better Astrid started to stroke his dick again but not let hiccup put his hand in her hair. Astrid was soon bobbing up and down as hiccup started to put two fingers in her pussy and curl them up like god even though he is one. Hiccup was going to cum. Astrid was going to cum as well. Hiccup thrusted up hard in to Astrid's mouth making her choke again and it just got worse as he came. Once he stopped coming he grabbed Astrid's head and hugged her and could hear her hacking. So he said "ok if you want to stop we can ok"? Astrid just continued to hack. Astrid's head was now in hiccups arms. Astrid still came but she was having to much fun with hiccup. Astrid said "Hiccup I don't care if I die this is to fun". Hiccup flipped Astrid over and moved his dick into Astrid's pussy. Astrid groaned from the head of his dick. Hiccup moved in so deep that he hit the spot that tell you her pussy to her womb. So hiccup pulled back and slammed in. Going deeper and deeper. Soon he was in her so deep you could see him expanding her adman. But hiccup was going to come again and he came. It filled her adman to the brim. When he pulled out a lot came out with him. Astrid was so happy it was over. But hiccup moved his dick to Astrid's mouth and moved in. Astrid was scared that hiccup would choke her. But this time he went deeper than before. Hiccup need to cum in Astrid's mouth to end this. Astrid was starting to choke again but he pulled out. Then hiccup was ready to cum again he slammed his dick back in Astrid's mouth and went really deep. Then he came and Astrid could not breath so she was choking really bad. Once hiccup was done he pulled out really fast so he could holed Astrid. Astrid was hacking badly. Hiccup hugged her and said " Astrid I'm sorry so sorry I could not control my self I'm sorry". Astrid was really badly hacking now. So hiccup got up and got Astrid some water for her to drink. Astrid drank it and hugged Hiccup. Hiccup said "sorry I have know idea what came over me". Astrid in a really sore voice said "don't be sorry I know what came over you it was the fact that it was so fun you did not want to stop". Hiccup said "lets get some sleep maybe your voice will come back". Astrid just smiled.

* * *

Ok did you like it if yes review. I had do do something like this. If I get at lest 30 reviews I will make another chapter.

from faithfury.


End file.
